SUMMER
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Musim panas. Cuaca yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ini memang sebaiknya tidak dihabiskan berdiam diri di rumah. Karena itu, Sakura mengajak Sasuke refreshing ke suatu tempat yang tak akan ditolak oleh lelaki itu. Tempat yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu favorite mereka untuk berlibur. / 2shots / lemon in next chapter.


**SUMMER**

**By Cha KristaFer**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Warning : Lemon, OoC, typo(s) dan segala hal yang terlewatkan oleh Author.**

**.**

**DON****'****T LIKE DON****'****T READ**

**ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Panaasssss...!"

Sakura berguling-guling tak jelas di atas tatami di ruang bersantai di dekat teras halaman belakang rumahnya. Sedari tadi gadis manis berambut merah muda itu meracau tak jelas. Padahal Sakura telah menghabiskan dua mangkok es serut dan selalu memonopoli kipas angin yang dibiarkan menyala terus menerus sepanjang hari. Sedikit-sedikit duduk berada di depan kipas angin menghalau jalur udara untuk mendinginkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke sendiri lebih sering bertindak daripada membuka suaranya untuk mengomeli gadis manis yang tidak ada kapoknya untuk bertingkah aneh. Pemuda itu sangat mengerti jika semua orang jadi gampang terbawa emosi dan berpikiran aneh-aneh saat musim panas begini. Begitu pula Sakura yang terkenal emosional.

Putri bungsu dari pasangan Haruno itu sejak pagi sudah ribut di kamar Sasuke—sahabat dekatnya atau sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai kekasihnya yang juga merangkap tetangga sebelah rumahnya semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu—dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan bagi sang pemuda tampan tersebut. Entah dengan Sakura berteriak keras-keras di telinganya, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh kekarnya oleh tenaga Sakura yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah. Sampai mematikan kipas angin miliknya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dipaksa cepat-cepat mandi dan diculik oleh Sakura ke rumah gadis itu sendiri. Itu semua cuma gara-gara di rumah Sakura saat ini sedang tidak ada orang. Gadis itu jadi mengamuk. Sementara kedua orangtuanya pergi, menurut pasangan orangtua Haruno itu sih mereka sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaan sang kepala keluarga di kota lain dan sang istri harus turut menemani.

Dan karena rumah kosong itu lah, mereka jadi bebas. Apalagi cuaca hari ini sedang panas-panasnya. Dan sialnya di rumah Sasuke maupun Sakura, entah ketiban dewa sial mana, _air conditioner_ di kedua rumah bisa rusak secara bersamaan. Yang tersisa hanya ada di kamar pribadi orangtua mereka berdua saja. Dan sampai sekarang masih dalam proses perbaikan.

Karena itu, di hari yang sangat menyengat kulit dan pikiran ini, Sakura hanya memakai tanktop dan celana super pendek berbahan kain yang lumayan tipis. Begitu juga Sasuke, karena tidak ada orang yang melihat selain Sakura. Sasuke dengan berani membuka atasannya dan hanya mengenakan _boxer_ sebagai pelindung bawahnya. Celana pendek miliknya sudah terlempar tak tahu kemana.

Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika Sakura lagi-lagi menghalangi udara dingin dari kipas angin. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke menarik tanktop Sakura dari belakang hingga gadis itu tertarik dan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Ouch! Sasuke _Baka_!"

Tapi beruntungnya kepala Sakura terjatuh di atas dada bidang Sasuke, bukan ke atas tatami yang pastinya keras dan membuatnya sakit.

"Hn. Salah sendiri."

Sakura berdecak kesal, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tiduran di atas Sasuke.

"Sasu~"

"Hn~?"

"Kita pergi_ refreshing _yuk. Aku mulai bosan terus-terusan di rumah~" rengek Sakura.

Sasuke melirik kepala Sakura yang bergerak-gerak di atas tubuhnya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Tidak mau. Pantai sedang ramai-ramainya." Sasuke tanpa sadar menggeleng cepat memikirkan jika pantai saat ini terisi penuh, bahkan mungkin saja teman-teman mereka dari universitas yang sama tengah bermain di tempat itu juga.

"Memang siapa yang mau ke pantai?" tanya Sakura polos, manik hijaunya mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya malas.

"Kau. Sudah pasti minta ditemani."

"Isshh~ aku kan belum bilang mau ke pantai!" Sakura mencubit kecil kulit perut Sasuke yang terbuka.

"Jangan mencubitku!" seru Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang terkekeh geli, kini gadis itu mengelus-elus perut rata Sasuke yang jadi korbannya barusan, agak merah sih jadi Sakura kasihan.

"Makanya aku juga tidak ingin ke sana."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke gunung?" ucap Sakura antusias. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sakura mendengus kecil kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya, "aku ingin sekali ke daerah pegunungan. Di sana pasti sejuk karena ada hutan, apalagi kalau ada sungai dan air terjun! Pasti menyenangkan sekali," tutur Sakura sambil membayangi dirinya bermain-main di sana.

"Siapa saja?"

"Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya, dahinya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Yang mau ikut ke sana."

"Umm... Ya, pengennya sih kita berdua saja. Tapi terserah sih kalau mau mengajak teman-teman."

"Hn. Kita saja." Tanpa perlu banyak berpikir, Sasuke langsung menolak ide Sakura mengenai teman-temannya.

"Oke!" Sakura tersenyum senang usulan acara jalan-jalannya disetujui oleh Sasuke. "Kapan?"

"Besok." Sasuke mengelus helaian rambut Sakura yang terasa agak lengket karena keringat. "Mau?" tanyanya lembut, manik jelaga hitamnya menatap iris hijau gadis Haruno yang langsung berbinar-binar.

"Yeeeiiiyyy! _Arigatou_, Sasu-_kun_~ !"

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menghambur memeluk Sasuke erat. Tak peduli dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Hei! Minggir. Gerah."

"Tidak mau~" rengek Sakura yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh penuh peluh keduanya yang saling bergesekan secara tidak langsung telah membuat hormon keduanya meningkat. Tentu saja Sasuke maupun Sakura sudah tidak canggung lagi akan hal tersebut. Pengalaman pertama keduanya telah diambil oleh sahabat baik mereka sendiri.

Ya, Sasuke telah merenggut harta berharga Sakura setahun yang lalu. Ketika mereka berlibur bersama di Hokkaido dalam rangka ulang tahun Naruto—sahabat baik Sasuke—yang ke-19. Sejak saat itu mereka mengikrarkan status sebagai kekasih. Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat perbedaannya seperti saat mereka masih bersahabat. Mungkin karena sejak awal pertemanan mereka terlihat terlalu intim?

"Jangan mulai, Sakura. Hawa sedang panas-panasnya."

"Aku tidak memulai apa pun yang kau maksudkan itu kok," sahut Sakura ringan. Sambil terkekeh kecil Sakura menjauhkan dirinya, mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke yang membuat lelaki itu menggeram kecil.

Setelah itu mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri dan sesekali melontarkan pendapat mengenai perjalanan mereka esok hari.

Gunung dan air terjun yang indah tengah menanti kedua anak manusia tersebut untuk didatangi keesokkan harinya. _Refreshing_ normal yang mereka pikirkan akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman baru yang semakin menyatukan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/n:**

**Yoooo... fict 2shot lemon baru milik Cha! Hahaha. Tadinya sih ga pengen buat fict ero, tapi ya begitulah. Memang dari dasarnya senang nulis cerita intim seprti itu jadilah fict ini.**

**Diusahakan untuk chapter elanjutnya tidak kelamaan. Soalnya Cha ngetiknya ini di kantor. Jadi harus sembunyi-sembunyi dong biar ga ketauan bikin fict mesum begini. Hehe**

**Yosh, tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi.**

**Minta REVIEWnya dong!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cilacap, 15 april 2014  
.**

**Cha KristaFer**


End file.
